Basic science VA investigators at our facility require the use of animals for their research programs. This application is a request for the Edstrom Automated Environmental Monitoring and Data Collection System which for installation in our newly constructed vivarium. This is an integrated turnkey system will be able to monitor various aspects of our vivarium environment using by using a suite of specially designed sensors that detect temperature, humidity, airflow, differential pressure and lighting levels in each of the animal rooms, as well as access of personnel in each of our 11 vivarium rooms. The gathered information is stored on the server and readily available for generating historical reports. Finally, the Watchdog System software that is 21 CFR part 11 (Electronic Record and Electronic Signature FDA Code Section), in which electronic records generated by the system are trustworthy, reliable, and generally equivalent to paper records and handwritten signatures executed on paper. In summary, this system will not only help to protect animals from environmental changes, enhance the security of our animal facility and assist in maintaining compliance with animal regulatory bodies including OLAW, AAALAC and ORO.